sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Gualia Republic
The Gualia Republic is a chain of small islands located off the northwest coastline of the Eastern Continent. Originally it was the main territory of New Sezonia, before the invasion by UIC forces and eventually collapse of the New Sezonian government. Occupying forces led by Occupation General Garry Harrison, drafted the Gualia Republic Constitution thus establishing a multi-branch democratic government and as just held its first free public election, bringing Bernard Gotz in as the first president of Gualia as of March 7, 2016. Leadership High Command President Bernard Gotz: The first president of the Gualia Republic as elected by the people. Societal Information Cities & Major Colonies *'Gual': The capital of the Gualia Republic, formerly the capital city of New Sezonia. *'Illuminated Boar Inn': A inn and tavern that is famous for it's delicious food and excellent wine. *'Light's Grace Town': A town that has a large population who follow the Light's teachings. *'Shangri-Muto': Formerly Dino Island where Sezonian scientists experimented with genetic engineering, now a Gualian outpost that monitors the artificially made dinosaurs and other mutants still lurking on it. *'New Gualiport': Established by the UIC, acting as a major trading port. *'Chelseton': Named after Princess Chelsea, majority of the town's inhabitants are of Star Person descent. *'Stellamerth': Thriving agriculture community that recently has become the center of a feud between local devotees of the Light and members of an Amalgomate sect. Laws and Powers The laws and powers of the Gualia Republic are outlined in the Establishment of the Gualia Republic. Any additional laws can be found in the "Decrees" section below. History *March 6, 2016: The Greatest War (Wiki War IV) occurs. New Sezonia collapses and its main islands are captured by the UIC. The Gualia Republic is established in the former New Sezonia capital. *March 7, 2016: Mass reconstruction and relief efforts are done by UIC forces on reestablishing war torn land of Gualia. *June 15, 2016: Multiple disappearances occur throughout the Gualia Republic. *June 29, 2016: Rebellions occur in the Gualia Republic among several other lands, but are put down by the UVAF and Inquisition. *August 2, 2016: First sighting of a Aurchon Transcendist in the Gualia Republic. *August 6, 2016: Two adventurers discover a plot by a Aurchon Transcendist and it's enthralled minions to overthrown the current government, and are able to defeat the conspirators. Customs, Culture and Philosophies *'The Light': Due to the majority of the population being former Sezonians, and having Star Person heritage. Many of them practice and worship the Light and it's teachings. Thus the reverences of the Light is still widely active in the Gualia Republic and present in their culture such as trials of faith or good will work to honor the Light. *'Amalgomateism': With the occupation by UIC forces, foreign missionaries such as those from the Amalgomate State have begun spreading the faith to the populous. The most prominent group of Amalgomates within Gualia are a chapter of the Red Circle sect who are pursuing the goal of transcending into the depths of inner mental plane often involving dangerous neurosurgery. Decrees *'Establishment of the Gualia Republic': See Establishment of the Gualia Republic page. Industry and Economics N/A Military Information Divisions N/A Category:Country Category:Place Category:Empire